


Kisses of Fire

by Besitzt_Fics (Billxbesitztxmeinxherz)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Besitzt_Fics
Summary: It’s been a month since Galo and Lio combined forces to defeat Kray Foresight. It’s also been a month since they shared what Lio insists is a kiss. Galo grapples to figure out exactly what this all means and how he really feels about Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 267





	Kisses of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Because this movie is addictive and GaloLio ruins everyone.

“A little to the left!”

“Here?”

“No, that’s not right. A little more to the right!”

“Okay! Here?” Lucia’s voice sounded agitated through the communications set in Galo’s ear.

“No,” Galo evaluated the building site as Lucia operated a crane suspending a large steel beam, “That’s not right either.”

“Idiot! Make up your mind! Where do you want me to put this thing down?” Her voice became harsh, piercing even. Galo winced at the volume and jerked his head to the side as if that would help alleviate the loud ringing in his ear.

It’s been roughly a month since Galo de Lion defeated Kray Foresight and destroyed the Prometheus’ Warp Gate thus saving the citizens of Promepolis; former Burnish included. Facing the aftermath had been difficult. Galo would not deny that. The first few weeks were spent trying to rebuild the fragile relationship between citizens and the Burnish. Well, former Burnish technically. Ever since Lio encouraged Galo to let the Burnish fuel the Promare’s desire and have one large burn to let off steam, the people who had been labeled “Burnish” were now just regular humans, right?

Galo wasn’t entirely sure. He had not been paying too close attention when that Dr. Prometh AI had been explaining what the Promare really were. Galo really didn’t know what to think anymore. He had dedicated his whole life to fighting fires started by the Burnish but without any Burnish, there weren’t any fires to fight. Galo had a small breakdown in the immediate aftermath until Captain Ignis told him that the Burning Rescue team had a new mission: help rebuild the city and resettle the Burnish. That was what had kept Galo’s burning soul ablaze. So long as he could help people in need, that’s all that really mattered.

“There’s fine! Set it down.” Galo relayed to Lucia. The modified fire tech set the steel beam down with a small cloud of dust. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! This place is really starting to look like a building!”

“All we did was move some beams to the right place so we can start actually welding the building structure tomorrow.” Galo could hear Lucia’s frown but he laughed anyways.

“It’s still a start in the right direction! Just think that this huge crater left by that spaceship is getting turned into a park and new housing!” Galo beamed. All around them there were people at work; coming together in what was a bleak situation and creating something beautiful out of it. It was a testament to the tenacity of mankind and it made Galo’s heart swell to see both former Burnish and non-Burnish alike working side-by-side.

“I think that’s enough for today, team.” Captain Ignis’ voice came in through their intercoms. “You’ve earned a hot meal and a good night’s rest.”

“Copy, Captain.” The fire tech lowered to the ground as Lucia prepared to depart the vehicle. “Let us know if the others need help wrapping up the day.”

“Captain, copy. I’m going to check on Lio and the others to see how they’re making out.” Galo spoke into his intercom as he caught Lucia’s smirk in the corner of his eye.

“Copy. Let us know if they need any help with food distributions. Ignis, over and out.” The intercom went silent and Lucia let out a small mischievous giggle.

“Going to check on Lio, huh?” She teased, lips curling to reveal sharp pointed teeth. The expression made the young woman resemble a shark and Galo stiffened.

“N-no! Well I just thought,” Galo stammered, face growing hot. “He could use some help. There’s a lot of Burnish to hand meals out to and I don’t know if Meis, Gueira, and he need an extra hand.”

“Uh huh.” Lucia continued to grin. “Because he couldn’t handle it yesterday or the day before that or the before that.”

“Yeah well whatever!” Galo’s face really was burning now. He could feel the intensive blush tinting his ears and crawling down his neck. “I can’t cool off until I know that everyone has been taken care of for the day.”

“No need to explain! Have fun, big idiot!” Lucia cackled in the distance behind him as Galo stomped off in the direction of the firehouse.

He didn’t know why Lucia, Remi, and Varys made such a big deal about whenever Galo went to see Lio. When Burning Rescue had first stumbled upon Galo and Lio after the battle, there had been a few questions that needed to be answered for the rest of the team. When had Galo and Lio decided to team up? Had teleporting but a mere fraction of the earth’s population to Omega Centauri, while leaving the rest of the planet to die, really been Kray’s plan all along? Was Kray really a Burnish? And why did both Galo and Lio not have shirts on?

Soon Galo found himself explaining everything that had happened since the team was separated, sparing no detail. Galo had not realized at the time how unorthodox the Burnish’s revival method was until the team burst out laughing. Only Aina kept silent on the whole thing and spared Galo from the teasing for which he was thankful.

Aina really was a great friend.

* * *

The scene at the firehouse was a chaotic one. All around were former Burnish happily chatting, laughing, and smiling as they congregated around the large opened firehouse main doors. Over a sea of heads, Galo could just make out a glimpse of lime blond hair. Galo felt an unexpected small rush of adrenaline pump through his body and he blinked in surprise.

Galo really didn’t know why or when this sort of reaction started happening when he caught sight of Lio. When they had first met, Galo had felt nothing but pure anger and disgust towards what he considered then a terrorist. But somewhere along the way, those feelings had turned into ones of admiration and amazement; amazement at how strong and resilient Lio could be even in the bleakest of situations. Lio had all the qualities that Galo considered to be essential for being a good firefighter. He was quick-thinking and reactive to the environment around him, he was selfless and always thought of others first, and he was fearless in the face of danger. Had Lio never awoken his inner Promare, Galo wondered if Lio would have become a firefighter like him. Galo had not only seen Lio exhibit all these behaviors but he had _felt_ it.

When the two had operated the remnants of the warp engine, their combined energy had linked them in a way. Galo had been able to somehow sense Lio’s feelings and thoughts in that moment. It was as if a spark of electricity had raced through his central nervous system, setting his nerves on fire, and making him acutely aware of Lio’s every intention and movement. It was unlike anything Galo had ever felt before. Even the surge he felt from using his matoi tech could not compare to the rush of feelings that overwhelmed his body when he synced with Lio.

But Galo wondered if the Promare were really gone. From time to time, normally when he either saw Lio or thought of Lio, Galo could feel that rush stab through his body again. He honestly was worried that some of Lio’s Promare flame was still somehow inside of him and that’s what was causing this almost jittery nausea.

A group of children ran past Galo’s path as he approached. They easily weaved between the throngs of waiting people and made their way to the front of the crowd.

“Lio! Lio! We’re first in line for dinner tonight!” They cried, jostling one another.

“Alright, alright. Easy now. There’s no need to push. There’s plenty to go around for everyone.” Lio smiled softly, pink eyes flashing hues of lavender in the fading sunlight.

Galo watched as Lio carefully handed each child a bento. The man was slender, his body wiry with lean muscles, and he moved with the grace of a cat. Galo’s eyes scanned the delicate but sharp angle of Lio’s exposed wrist where the white ruffles of his cuff did not cover. He drank in the impressive length of Lio’s legs and how his muscles flexed in the skin-tight leather of his pants against the multitude of buckles fastened across his thighs. The setting sun caught in the young man’s hair and the sight mesmerized Galo until he felt Lio’s eyes lock in on him even amongst the vast crowd.

“Galo?” Lio called and Galo suddenly felt guilty for having stared so long. “Are you here to help distribute meals again?”

“Hey Galo! What’s up, man?” Gueira and Meis waved from inside the front entrance of the firehouse. They were in the midst of unpacking the various food ration boxes that the new Promepolis government had sent as part of the resettlement effort. Much of the food was actually donated by various local businesses; non-Burnish folks who wanted to apologize for any past prejudice.

“Thought I’d swing by and see if you guys needed any help.” Galo called, navigating through the crowd so he could join Lio at the front of the distribution line. The smaller man looked up to him, something Galo didn’t understand flickering in his expression.

“That’s very kind of you.” Lio spoke, eyes still transfixed on Galo’s face as the taller felt that blush starting to creep up his neck again.

“All in a day’s work.” Galo grinned, skin turning redder by the second. “I can’t cool off until I know everyone has been taken care for the day.”

“But still,” Lio’s eyes continued to linger on Galo’s face, almost analyzing him, “You must be tired from your day’s work. We appreciate you coming to help.”

“Of course.” Galo didn’t know why his reply came out almost like a whisper and he quickly grabbed the bento Lio had been holding out of the man’s hands. “Who wants some chow?”

“Everyone gets one box to start and if there’s some leftover, then children and the elderly get first pick for a next course.” Lio reminded Galo as he handed off another meal to the next former Burnish waiting in line.

“You got it, Boss!” Galo grinned, face looking as if it would split in half from the sheer infectious magnitude of his smile.

Galo looked nice like this, smiling. When he was especially happy, he would scrunch his nose and his eyes would close tight, large bright teeth blinding whomever such a joyous ear-to-ear was aimed at. Lio had seen Galo smile a few times like this, mostly when he was praising that Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max Pizza or whatever it was called. And again when Lio had informed him that Lio planned on staying on in Promepolis instead of returning the wastes community that the Burnish had built near the volcano fields. Lio admitted it felt nice to finally know the earth they were breaking ground on would be their new permanent residence. For years, the Mad Burnish had been almost nomadic. They’d only stay in one place until they’d be forced to evacuate by Freeze Force. While Lio had not felt fear living such an uncertain and turbulent lifestyle, he did feel anxiety and responsibility for making sure the Burnish were safe. Finally they’d have a place free of persecution, a place to be treated like the human beings that they were.

“Don’t call me that.” Lio scoffed, smile tugging at his lips as he handed off another meal to waiting hands.

“It got that serious look off your face for once.” Galo teased, sapphire eyes twinkling.

“Idiot.” Lio turned his nose up and went back into the firehouse’s recesses to check on Gueira and Meis.

* * *

By the time the sun had fully set over the city of Promepolis, most of Burning Rescue and the volunteers had finished their assigned day’s work. It truly was a beautiful thing how the whole city had come together to help with the construction effort. Throughout the expanse of the city, buildings glowed and the air hummed. Small bonfires could be seen lit throughout different nooks of the crater but their flames glowed a steady orange rather than the purple flames Galo had grown so accustomed to seeing.

Galo could see it all from where he was perched atop what remained of one of the control towers. The nighttime wind was starting to bring a chill with it as the seasons began to change; the earth was finally able to cool down now that it’s magma was sated. It had been years since Galo had felt temperatures like this and he pulled his fireman’s jacket tighter around him.

“Admiring it all?” A familiar voice asked as footsteps gently approached.

“Yeah.” Galo breathed, drinking it all in as Lio joined him by his side. The taller looked to his companion, as Lio’s gaze seemed lost in the expanse of the city.

“I hope we can all move forward from this.” The smaller man spoke, gloved hand clenching tightly into a fist. Galo watched as Lio’s fist tightened and then finally released, long fingers feeling through the wind. “I want there to be a point where people don’t even remember there was such a thing as a Burnish and non-Burnish.”

“I don’t.” Galo said rather bluntly and Lio was suddenly rounding on the firefighter, expression dark.

“What?” If looks could kill.

“Eh,” Galo put up his hands in defense, “No what I mean is, I don’t think people should forget about the Burnish. No one should forget what happened here. For decades, mankind had been ripped apart and driven by this ‘us versus them’ mentality. The Burnish were not treated like human beings and that was wrong. Look at how far we have come since then! The Burnish represent how just because someone is different from someone else, that’s not an excuse to mistreat him or her. I’m proud of what we accomplished. I don’t want anyone to forget what we did here.”

Lio was silent, feline-like eyes glowing neon pink in the dim cityscape lights. For a moment, Galo thought Lio was actually going to hit him before he ducked his head and snorted.

“Galo Thymos, I think that’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Lio picked up his head and met Galo’s face with a condescending smirk. “Who knew there was a brain rattling around in there?”

“H-hey!” Galo bellowed. The man ripped open his fireman’s jacket, exposing his bare body, and began beating a fist proudly to his chest. “I’m really smart, you know? I’m tried of everyone giving me all this crap about being an ‘idiot’!”

“And you had to take off your clothes to prove that point?” Lio titled his head to side, long hair cutely sweeping askew with the movement.

“I’m swearing on my burning soul!” Galo wailed, continuing to beat his chest and Lio laughed.

Galo paused at the sound, bewildered. It was such a light tinkering noise, like the sound a _furin_ makes as its glass bell chimes with a summer wind. Lio brought a small gloved hand to his mouth in an attempts to stifle his laughter, shoulders shaking as the merriment racked his body. The sight had that strange feeling beginning to build inside of Galo again, that jittery nausea.

“I’m being serious here.” Galo grumbled and Lio cracked an eye to catch Galo’s embarrassed and displeased expression.

“I’m sorry.” Lio gasped, breathing finally returning to normal. “It’s just hard to take you seriously whenever you said things like that. Who talks like that?”

Galo’s heart swelled, pupils dilating as he felt that cool sweat break through his body. He could feel it. Lio must have somehow left some Promare fire within Galo’s body. What else could be causing this pleasant and simultaneous uncomfortable sensation within him?

“Hey, listen to me for a minute.” Galo stepped closer to Lio, forcing the shorter man to crane his neck back to meet his gaze. Lio blinked, lips parting in an unspoken question. Galo boldly grabbed the smaller man’s hand and brought it to cover his heart.

“G-Galo!” Lio tried to pull his hand away but Galo’s grip was firm, pinning Lio’s hand to his chest.

“I think there’s something wrong with my body.” Galo began to speak, holding tight to Lio’s small hand in his large one. “Whenever I see you… talk to you… I get this strange feeling in my heart.”

“What? You’re telling me this now?” Lio looked nervous, adverting his eyes as Galo leaned down to shorten the distance between them.

“Yeah. I didn’t know if I should mention anything before. At first, I thought I was imagining it. But it keeps happening. I can’t get it to stop and lately it’s been happening more and more.” Galo noticed Lio’s hand relax in his, as he no longer tried to pull his hand free. Galo gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I think you did this to my body.” Galo confessed. “It only seems to happen when I’m near you or think of you so I think you’re the cause. You need to take responsibility.”

“I didn’t know you felt like this. Truthfully, I’ve been feeling the same. Although, it pains me to admit it.” Lio shook his head. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You shouldn’t feel embarrassed. It makes sense that you feel this way.” Galo raised his eyebrow in slight confusion but it went unnoticed by Lio.

“How long have you felt like this?” Lio spoke softly; still refusing to meet Galo’s gaze but his body unconsciously began to swoon.

“It’s been happening for awhile. I think since…” Galo trailed off thinking, trying to pinpoint his earliest memory of this feeling.

“Since the kiss?” Lio dared to peek up at Galo and Galo blinked in surprise.

“Kiss?”

“Yes,” Lio worried his lip, “Since you kissed me. You’ve been feeling this way since then?”

“Wait what? You mean when I gave your flame back to you and revived you?” Galo looked confused and Lio’s spine stiffened.

“You could call it that but yes, when you kissed me. You’ve been feeling this way since then?” Lio tried to pull his hand free again and Galo let go.

“I wouldn’t really consider that a kiss but that’s probably when it started happening. I think you left part of your Promare flame inside of me and it’s giving me all these weird feelings.”

“Weird feelings?” Lio questioned, starting to stand taller as a defensive measure.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up half the time.” Galo clutched his stomach and Lio exhaled heavily through his nose. “Especially when I see you.”

“What?” The younger barked, insulted. “You feel like puking when you see me?”

“I mean not all the time!” Galo could sense Lio was getting upset and he didn’t know why. “I’m just saying you need to take responsibility and take your flame back. It’s been messing with my body and I don’t know how to control it.”

“I’m leaving.” Lio swiftly spun around and began stalking off.

“Wait! Lio!” Galo called, beginning to chase after the other. Lio’s shoulders were stiff, hands clenched at his side, hips sashaying as he aggressively stomped. Galo didn’t know what he said that made Lio so upset. It was reasonable to ask him to remove the Promare from within him, wasn’t it?

“Leave me alone, Galo.” Lio snarled as he dared to throw one murderous look over his shoulder. “You are a fool.”

“What did I do? I’m just trying to talk to you! What did I do wrong?” Galo froze in his tracks, not daring to take one step closer.

“The Promare are gone, Galo.” Lio seemed sad saying this despite his angered features. “What you feel inside you is not caused by any alien fire. I would ask yourself again why you feel like this after you chose to kiss me, you idiot.”

“Huh?” Galo really was lost now. “I had to revive your flame!”

“Whatever.” Lio muttered, barely audible as he walked off.

Galo watched as the man’s form disappeared in the darkness and then Galo was alone. The firefighter sank down to his knees, the unzipped sides of his jacket flapping in the wind as he reviewed what had just occurred in his head. Galo gritted his teeth and brought both his fists down on the metal floor of the bridge, a loud metallic bang resonating throughout the night air.

He had fucked up, Galo knew this. He just didn’t know how.

* * *

“Galo? No offense, man, but you look like crap.”

Galo opened his eyes and turned to the newcomer. Currently he was crammed on the firehouse’s couch, taking a nap, and trying to settle the twisting upset in his stomach. It had been a few days since Galo and Lio had their big fight on the roof of the spaceship bridge. Lio had been so angry when Galo last saw him, he’d been too intimated to face Lio the next day and skipped volunteering with meal distributions. Galo knew it would look cowardly, after all he’d been there everyday since they’d defeated Kray to help out, but Galo couldn’t bring himself to face Lio.

Galo couldn’t get that look out of his mind. Partially the look of pure anger that Lio had and how the young man’s face seemed to radiate with Mad Burnish power in that moment. But mostly, that fleeting look of hurt that Lio tried so hard to mask before he stomped off. It had been but a mere second Galo had caught a glimpse of it but the image had been burned into his mind.

Galo had never seen Lio look so upset. Galo never wanted to see Lio make that kind of expression again but he didn’t know how to do that. Galo still could not understand what he had said that made Lio so upset. Perhaps it had been a bit rude of him to accuse Lio of leaving the Promare flame within him but Lio was the only person that Galo knew who could lure that flame back out of him.

“I feel like crap.” Galo returned, turning back over onto his side and trying to close his eyes again.

“Galo,” Aina gently shook his shoulder, “You can’t just mope on the couch like that. If you have free time to nap, you should be helping with the reconstruction effort.”

“Go away, Aina!” Galo groaned. “I just want to sleep.”

“You’ve been sleeping for days. What’s going on?”

Galo felt the couch dip next to him with a new added weight and he cracked an eye open. Aina was staring at him, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“I…” Galo hesitated to tell her. Aina had been the only member of Burning Rescue to have been with Galo when he first encountered Lio Fotia, to have witnessed them team up at Dr. Prometh’s underground lab, and been the first to welcome Lio with open arms after the dust had settled.

“Galo,” Aina rubbed her hand softly up and down the length of Galo’s arm, “You can tell me.”

“It’s Lio.” Galo finally admitted and he felt Aina’s hand stop. “Lio’s mad at me and I don’t know why.”

“Oh?” Aina said after a moment. She folded her hands gently in her lap and sighed. “Did you do something that would make him mad at you?”

“That’s the thing! I don’t think I did anything wrong!” Galo shot upright off the couch so that he was sitting now. He crossed his arms over his chest and began frantically jiggling one of his legs, foot slamming on the floor. “One minute everything was fine and we were talking about the city. The next minute, he’s mad at me and saying something about a kiss and then he’s storming off! I don’t even know what I said!”

“He mentioned a kiss?” Aina asked softly, remembering back to the say Galo had explained how he had revived Lio in the warp engine room.

“Yeah! The thing is, I didn’t even really think about it like a kiss! I was just saving him. Ever since then, I’ve been having these weird feelings in my chest and so I thought maybe some of Lio’s flame was still in my body so I told him to take it out of me and then he got all mad.”

“What kind of weird feelings?” Aina twiddled her fingers in the elastic of her fire uniform’s suspenders. “Can you describe it to me?”

“Yeah,” Galo stopped bouncing his leg and dropped his head into his hands, “It’s like when you put out a fire, you know? It’s this immense warm and happy feeling that spreads through your body and makes your heart swell up. You feel like you’re flying but also plummeting towards the earth at the same time. It’s scary but exhilarating and your heart won’t calm down no matter how much you try to keep your cool. You know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Aina whispered but Galo didn’t hear her as he continued with his explanation. The man rose from the couch, now staring to pace as he became lost in remembering the feeling.

“It only happens when I see Lio. It’s the strangest thing. I don’t even know why it happens. I just know it happens. Lio can do anything, any little thing, like smile and I feel like I’ve been hit by the truck! It’s weird. I’ve never felt something like this before.” Galo scratched his head, blue mohawked hair becoming tussled. “Lio said it wasn’t the Promare but what else could this be? What else could be causing this feeling?”

“It’s love.” Aina smiled, wringing her hands. “That feeling you are experiencing is called love.”

“Love? W-what?” Galo finally turned to look at Aina and noticed how she was smiling sadly. “But I love you and I love-”

“Not like that!” Aina interrupted, shouting as she squeezed her eyes closed tight. “It’s not like that kind of love, Galo.”

“Aina…” Galo said, coming to sit beside the pink haired girl on the couch.

“What you feel is a different kind of love that what you feel towards Captain Ignis, Varys, Lucia, Remi, or even me. Galo, what you are describing to me is the feeling two people have between them when they deeply care about one another. When one feels like they would die without the other’s acknowledgement or existence. Tell me if I’m wrong.”

Galo was silent, letting the gravity of Aina’s words set in.

Is that what this was? This was love? Galo didn’t really know what to make of this all. He had lost his parents when he was so young and the feelings he had towards Kray, before everything else had happened, was like the admiration for an older brother and role model. Galo loved everyone in Burning Rescue but he didn’t feel the same way he felt about Lio when he was around anyone in the crew.

It was different with Lio. Lio was both so fragile and strong at the same time. Galo always felt torn between stepping in to act as a shield to protect Lio or stepping aside to marvel at how powerful Lio was in his own right. Galo liked the way Lio’s eyes burned with passion when he talked about the Burnish or how the corners of his lips curled up when he smiled. Galo liked watching how Lio’s lime blond hair would blow in the wind and how each strand would sparkle like electric fiber. Galo like how Lio looked in his black leather pants and how the material strained against his body in battle. That sight alone had always made Galo feel slightly hot under the collar.

Galo had learned so much about Lio in these last few weeks but he felt like there was still so much to learn. Galo wanted to know it all. He wanted to feel connected to Lio the way he did that day when their consciousness was fused by combining their energy in the warp engine. Never before had Galo felt so complete as he did in those few moments. He had marveled at the onslaught of images and feelings that flooded his senses as he could feel Lio’s entire entity. Galo wanted to feel that again. Galo wanted to know what Lio was thinking about every moment of the day and he wanted Lio to know what his thoughts were as well. Galo wanted Lio.

The blue-haired man paused, startled by that final thought.

“Y-you’re right.” Galo said, hand instinctively creeping upwards to feel his beating heart. That feeling was back, that wonderful warm and slightly uncomfortable feeling. “Aina, you’re right.”

“I figured as much. What will you do now?” Aina’s words awoke a new determination within Galo.

Lio needed to know this. Galo didn’t know how the other man would react but something inside the firefighter told him that Lio deserved to know. Lio had asked Galo to reflect on why he had chosen to revive the other in that manner. Galo still didn’t really know the answer to that question. He had been driven by instinct in that moment. The fear he had felt watching as Lio’s fingers had slowly started to disintegrate into ash had his body moving faster than his mind could keep up with. He just felt it was right in that moment and so he had acted.

“I need to tell him.” Galo first whispered and then spoke louder, “I need to tell him!”

The fireman sprang to his feet and ran towards the door, snatching his jacket off the coat rack as he struggled into his boots. He had to tell Lio. He needed to find Lio.

“B-but Galo!” Aina was alarmed at the haphazard speed Galo was gathering his things. Twice the man almost fell over when he could not decide whether to finish putting on his boots or zip up his jacket first. Galo’s mind was racing a million thoughts a minute.

“I gotta go tell him! Thanks Aina! You’re the best!” Galo called over his shoulder as he sprinted out the firehouse door and then he was gone.

Aina sat there for a moment and breathed a heavy sigh before a soft smile graced her lips.

“Good luck… Galo.”

* * *

“Idiot.”

Lio angrily threw a rock at the water. The flat pebble skipped a few times along the water’s surface before finally sinking down into the lake’s depths.

Lio was out at the quiet lake that had once served as the frozen barrier disguising Dr. Prometh’s lab. The once frozen-solid lake was now a tranquil body of water, soft waves lapping at the shore and stopping just short of Lio’s boots. The young man swiftly bent down and retrieved another pebble, clenching it tightly in his hand. He felt the weight of the rock before tossing it into the lake, not even bothering to try and put a spin on his throw, as the rock plopped into the water.

“Idiot.” Lio repeated again softly.

A mixture of anger and hurt swirled within Lio. The young man didn’t even know where to start.

He could not really recall when he first became aware of his feelings towards Galo. Lio wanted to tell himself that what he was feeling wasn’t real. That this disappointment and pain wasn’t really happening and Lio was simply mistaking comradery with something more. Lio had mostly been a loner before he synced up with the Mad Burnish. Gueira and Meis’ gushing admiration and loyalty had been overwhelming at first but the pair had grown on Lio. Now, Lio would die for either of them just as he knew they would for him. But still, no matter how much Lio tried to reason through these feelings of attraction he had towards Galo, he could not shake them.

Galo was quite a startling sight when you first saw him. The man was preposterously tall and his height was only further amplified by that ridiculous hairstyle. Galo’s distinct blue hair was always spiked tall atop his head so that it resembled a cockatoo’s crest. Lio had tried so hard not to laugh when he first spotted the man atop that burning medical building. And that ridiculous matoi tech!

A smile tugged at Lio’s mouth and he skipped another pebble, watching as it glided across the lake’s tranquil surface. The still water looked like glass and it beautifully reflected the cloud coverage overhead.

But still, despite that, the man had grown on Lio. Through all that obnoxious yelling and cheesy catchphrases, Lio found that Galo was incredibly sweet and genuine in everything he said or did. Lio had never met such a pure soul before. Galo really did see the good in all people and could not fathom someone committing an evil crime. Lio liked that in him. When Galo walked into a room full of people, his personality glowed. You could literally see people’s spirits lifted when they saw the young man. The firefighter had a magnetism to him and Lio found himself being drawn in. He wanted that dazzling smile to be aimed at him and him alone. Lio wanted to be held in Galo’s muscular arms, wanted to rest his head against the man’s broad shoulders, and just let someone else take care of him for once.

Galo had been so sweet to Lio the last few weeks. Everyday, like clockwork, the blue haired man had come to check on Lio and see if he needed help with his day’s duties. The first few times, Lio had tried to dissuade Galo but the firefighter had been insistent. Lio found it odd but flattering that Galo seemed to be fabricating excuses to hang around him. Every morning too, Galo would walk out of his way to say morning greetings to Lio when he was helping review the community blueprints. On certain days, if Galo could get away, he would even find Lio during lunch and give Lio his dessert. Lio had quite a sweet tooth and Galo seemed to burn that fact into his memory. The desserts would always be elaborate delicacies as well, something far too fancy for Galo to have happened to pack for his lunch. He would bring Lio things like chocolate cake, macrons, or even fruit tarts and insist he had accidentally grabbed them when packing lunch. Lio knew this was a lie. Of course it was only natural that Lio would assume Galo in turn was interested in him.

The former Burnish had become hyper-aware of the other man’s touch. Every small brush of the shoulders, every time Galo casually placed his hand on Lio’s lower back, every instance Galo would brush some stray hair from Lio’s face. Lio gently touched his mouth, tracing the plump curve of his bottom lip, as he recalled what Galo’s lips had felt like against his.

“Idiot.” Lio sank his fingers into his hair and pulled until his roots stung. He no longer knew if he was cursing Galo or himself.

“Yes?” A loud voice startled Lio and the young man sprang into a defensive stance, ready to fight. Lio looked around wildly, eyes rapidly scanning the thick foliage of his woodland surroundings, until he finally spotted the source of the voice.

There, standing just on the ridge a short distance away, was Galo.

Lio hated how his heart leapt at the sight of the other man and he mustered the control to contort his face into an apathetic slate.

“What are you doing here?” Lio managed to keep his voice steady.

“I came here to talk.” Galo descended down the ridge and began boldly walking towards Lio. The shorter stifled the small prick of panic that surged through his body as the larger man approached.

“I don’t feel like talking. I don’t know who told you that I was out here but I’d like to be left alone.” Lio forced himself to meet Galo’s face, stiffening his jaw.

“No one told me. I just…” Galo broke eye contact first and looked out towards the water. “I had a hunch you would be out here.”

“What?”

“I think a lot about that day. The day you and I first came here together. Do you remember?” Galo asked, voice soft and Lio’s nerves calmed slightly.

“A lot has happened since then. I remember you intervening with my plans.” Lio lied, choosing to be spiteful over telling the truth. He didn’t want Galo to know he recalled the memories of that fateful day almost every day in his mind.

“We both got dumped here.” Galo laughed, “You were so angry and hot that you burned a hole straight through the ice covering this lake! You melted through it like butter!”

“Yeah, well, I was angry.” Lio crossed his arms over his chest and Galo laughed again.

“Fiery more like it. You’re always like that. You’re like fire.” Galo said it like a compliment. “Sometimes you burn really hot and it’s like you destroy anything that comes in your path. It’s dangerous and uncontrollable but also kind of thrilling. And then sometimes… sometimes you’re like a small blue flame.”

Galo’s words made Lio’s stomach twist and he noticed the fireman had somehow moved closer when Lio hadn’t been paying attention. The blonde’s breath hitched, eyes wide, as Galo slowly extended his hands towards Lio. He held his hands outward, palms turned up, fingers loosely spread.

“Sometimes you’re like a small blue flame.” Galo continued, gently taking Lio’s hands in his own. “The blue flame looks weak and small next to an inferno but it’s blue fire that actually burns the hottest. Sometimes fire gets a little tired, or it gets hurt, and it just needs to rest. That’s when it becomes blue fire.”

“What are you going on about?” Lio whispered, studying how perfectly his hands fit in Galo’s.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Galo came out with it. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“But?” Lio said.

“Hmm?” Galo leaned down so he could better hear the other.

“But?” Lio repeated, eyes stinging with unexpected tears. Lio shakily inhaled. “But you don’t feel that way about me.”

“No.” Galo said, hands squeezing Lio’s.

“I see.” Lio looked away and tried to pull free, ready to walk away, when Galo’s other hand came to rest on his lower back. The taller man firmly yanked Lio to him so that their bodies were flush against one another.

“No, I do.” Galo clarified, holding firm and tight so that Lio had no chance of escape.

“You what?” Lio blanched, he arched his back in a means to distance between them only instead for him to feel every hard taught muscle of Galo’s body pressing against his. Galo was ridiculously muscular and it made Lio’s head swim. “Galo let go of me.”

“No,” Galo shook his head, “I need you to hear what I’m doing to say. I have to tell you.”

Lio said nothing, body tensing in anticipation.

“Lio,” Galo freed one hand and softly stroked Lio’s bangs from his forehead, “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Something flashed in Lio’s eyes.

“Say it again.” The blond demanded without hesitation. “I need to hear you say that again.”

“Lio Fotia, I love you.” Galo repeated and Lio was launching himself at the other.

The young man sprang upwards, long arms locking behind his companion’s head, as Lio brought their mouths together in a kiss. Galo made a surprised sound, barely registering what was happening, when instinct kicked in. The fireman crushed the shorter man against him, the sheer pressure of his hug helping provide support. Lio was a fire blazing across Galo. The blond worked his mouth feverishly against Galo’s, all soft lips and a questing tongue plundering Galo’s mouth. Galo closed his eyes and leaned into this kiss, returning Lio’s energy in kind. He heavily sucked and bit at Lio’s lower lip, loving feeling the sensation of the pulp flesh between his teeth as he delicately nibbled and teased. Lio groaned, body squirming, as Galo’s arms slightly weakened. He set the blond down on the ground, hands keeping a firm hold on both of Lio’s jutting hipbones.

“You mean it?” Lio panted when they both took a break for air. Galo laughed, winded from their kiss.

“You’re asking me after kissing me like that?” Galo admired how Lio’s lips had become slightly red and puffy from their kiss. Galo felt proud.

“Please don’t let this be a dream.” Lio closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against Galo’s chest. He could hear Galo’s heart, feel the quicken pulse running through the man’s body. Galo hooked a finger under Lio’s chin and encouraged him to look him in the eyes.

“I mean it.” Galo assured Lio, a fierce look of determination on his face.

“I love you.” Lio whispered, tears blurring his vision once again and Lio laughed. He was so happy.

Galo captured his mouth in a kiss once again, this time, hands boldly coming to cup the smaller man’s pert rear. Lio moaned into their kiss as Galo gave the greedy handful a squeeze. The blond squirmed, adrenaline and desire sparking through his body and setting his nerves on fire. Lio cradled Galo’s face, rising to his tiptoes to deepen their kiss, as Galo’s hands dragged Lio’s rear upwards, action inadvertently spreading Lio’s rear.

“G-Galo.” Lio blushed, face stained pink.

“Lio,” Galo groaned, peppering Lio’s neck with kisses, “Lio, Lio, Lio.”

“Ugh…” Lio tried to stifle his voice as Galo’s chaste pecks turned into open-mouthed kisses. The blue haired man sucked at Lio’s neck, teeth working against skin to mark the other as his. Lio merely titled his head to allow Galo more access, weakly holding onto Galo as the man’s hands kneaded his rear.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lio could feel Galo’s lips moving against his throat as Galo spoke. It tickled slightly and Lio shuddered.

“I don’t want to go back.” Lio whispered, raking his fingers through Galo’s hair and playing with the varying lengths. “I want it to be just us.”

“It’s just us right here… right now.” Galo murmured, low voice immediately going to Lio’s groin. Lio fidgeted, his tight leather pants beginning to become a little too tight.

Lio only hesitated for a moment before starting to sink to his knees, neon eyes locked with Galo’s.

“W-what are you doing?” Galo asked, standing absolutely still as Lio came to kneel before him, face directly in front of his groin. Lio placed his hands on Galo’s upper thighs and nuzzled his face against the proud bulge in Galo’s fireman pants.

Galo hissed, hands coming to find purchase in Lio’s hair. The blond said nothing, sight still trained on Galo’s face, as he opened his mouth and breathed a hot puff of air on Galo’s crotch. The blue haired man shivered, unable to keep his eyes open, as Lio’s hot mouth began mouthing him through the material of his pants.

“Fuck.” Galo hissed, dropping his head back in pleasure as Lio continued to toy with him. The front of Galo’s pants were becoming wet, a combination of his own excitement and Lio’s saliva, as the utility belt straps dug into his groin. Galo whined at the slight discomfort his uniform was causing him.

As if reading his mind, Lio was suddenly starting to work off the belt, eager hands unbuckling the harness like an excited child ripping open a present. The blond made quick work of Galo’s belt in no time and then he was unzipping Galo’s pants as well.

Galo’s head was spinning, blood pumping through his ears, at the sight of bashful Lio taking in the sight of manhood for the first time. Galo knew he was big, enough subtle glances around the changing room of the firehouse had taught him that much. Galo hoped Lio would not be too intimidated by his size. What he was not expecting was for Lio’s mouth to drop, or for his eyes to darken, or for Lio to release a small pleased moan.

“Oh.” Lio moaned, studying Galo’s half-hard length. Galo’s member twitched in excitement at the sound and Lio’s eyes rounded. “You’re so big.”

“I hope that’s… okay.” Galo finished weakly, unsure how to approach the situation. Lio, seemingly mesmerized, did not hear Galo’s remark. Instead he was licking his lips, fingers flexing on their hold of Galo’s thighs.

“Hush.” Lio whispered, hot breath puffing against Galo’s length.

The blond leaned forward, wetting his lips, before bestowing a soft kiss to the Galo’s crown. The feeling of Lio’s soft warm pink lips was enough to bring Galo to full hardness. The man panted, running his fingers in a frenzied manner at the base of Lio’s head as he petted the blond. Galo wanted nothing more than to be inside the hot cavern of Lio’s mouth but he had to be patient. This already felt like a wet dream having Lio, looking so aroused and alluring, kneeling before him like this.

Lio continued to kiss Galo’s member, each time opening his mouth wider as he began engulfing the man. The teasing finally stopped as Lio fully sucked Galo in, tongue curling and cushioning the underside of Galo’s cock.

“Ah!” Galo gritted his teeth, hips rocking forward in a quest to bury deeper into Lio’s mouth.

Lio hummed, vibrations tingling Galo’s member, as he used his hands to steady Galo’s quivering hips. The blond really began to work then. He bobbed his head, Galo’s hard hot length messily sliding nearly all the way out of Lio’s mouth before he was sucking Galo down again. Galo saw stars.

“Fuck! Lio!” Galo swore, Galo hardly ever swore, this was too much. Never before had Galo felt something as amazing as this. Galo could feel his desire building within him.

Lio worked diligently and shamelessly, cutely tucking his bangs behind one ear, as he slid his mouth up and down Galo’s cock. He pursed his lips and used different pressures, saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth from his efforts. Lio wanted Galo to be absolutely soaking wet for what Lio wanted to do next.

Lio pulled nearly all the back, keeping just the head of Galo’s length in his mouth, as he tongued at the slit. He laved at it, teasing and aggressive in his ministrations, as Galo whined. It tinged on painful pleasure and just when it became too much, Lio pulled off completely.

Lio panted, falling onto his rear, his legs bent on either side of him as he regained his breath. The man’s face was stained pink, hair messy from where Galo had been tugging at it, and mouth glistening with saliva. The sight was simply erotic and Galo quickly grabbed himself by the base, afraid he’d come on Lio at the sight.

“I…” Lio spoke too soon, still panting for breath. He cleared his throat and began undoing the front of his leather jacket. “I want you.”

“L-Lio.” Galo sputtered, cock aching at the idea. Galo’s body was telling him this was amazing idea while the small shred of sanity he had left asked if this really was the venue they wanted for their first time.

“I want you.” Lio groaned. The blond tossed his jacket to the side and unbuttoned his blouse. Galo marveled at Lio’s pale torso and the two perky pink nipples that stood hard and begging for attention. “Please Galo. I’m so…”

Lio trailed off and Galo’s eyes zeroed in on Lio’s need straining in his pants. The man huffed, shaking hand covering his crotch when he realized where Galo’s eyes were lingering. That settled it.

Galo threw off his fireman’s jacket so it landed on the forest floor next to Lio. The blue haired man then pulled his shirt off over his head and shucked it somewhere behind him so that he stood bare-chested, cock still hard and jutting out the undone front of his pants.

“Lay down on my jacket so you don’t get dirty.” Galo instructed and Lio gazed up at him through hooded eyelids.

“My hero.” Lio purred, rolling onto Galo’s coat, propping himself up on his elbows, and opening his legs wide. The sight of Lio in stark contrast to the fire engine red color of the Burning Rescue jacket had Galo throbbing. This had to be some new kink. Who knew Lio looked so good splayed out against a uniform?

“You look like fire.” Galo praised, sinking to his knees between Lio’s legs and running a hand down the young man’s chest.

“Ah!” Lio whimpered lightly as the feeling of Galo’s rough hand touching his bare skin. Galo’s hand was large; the skin hardened with callouses from his work as a fireman. The man appreciatively rubbed Lio’s thin waist before bringing a thumb up to swipe at a perky nipple. Galo grinned and did it again.

“Oh!” Lio cried out, arms giving out as he fell fully onto his back. Lio quickly threw his hands over his eyes and mewled.

“Hmm.” Galo hummed, taking the pink bud between his thumb and index finger as he gave it a firm twist. “You like that?”

Given the way Lio’s body arched off the ground, Galo took that as a yes. Lio was a mess of whimpers and small moans now, legs locking Galo in place between them as Galo bent down to capture his other nipple in his mouth. Galo sucked on the small bud, trying to copy the technique Lio had used on him earlier.

“Galo! Please!” Lio begged, chest heaving. “Touch me!”

“Where? Here?” Galo asked, reaching down to cup Lio’s need and the smaller man mewled.

“Ah yes.” Lio propped himself up again so that he could watch as Galo massaged him through the leather.

Galo unzipped the front of Lio’s pants, careful not to pinch the young man with the zipper’s teeth, and drank in the sight before him. Lio had no underwear on beneath his pants. True, Galo had always wondered at the back of his mind what really was going on beneath the skin-tight leather shell but he had not expected this.

Lio’s member was fully hard, pinkish in color, as the head dripped white pearls of arousal. Lio was smaller than Galo, a little on the small side for a guy, but Galo loved it. Without hesitation, Galo wrapped a large calloused hand around Lio’s length and gave him a good pump.

“Ah!” Lio cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in bliss.

Galo pumped him again, dragging his hand up and down Lio’s shaft, as precum began to drip onto his hand. Galo could tell Lio was feeling good and his heart warmed. Lio looked beautiful with his cheeks flushed and the hot pants coming out of his mouth. Galo felt so grateful he was able to see this and be with Lio this way.

“So good.” Lio praised, pleased smile gracing lips as he leaned forward to kiss Galo. Galo inhaled through his nose, snaking his tongue into Lio’s mouth, as he continued to move his hand between them.

Lio bucked his hips up into Galo’s hand and the fireman could tell he was close. Lio was pulsing in Galo’s hand but right before Galo could bring Lio to release, the blond shoved his hand away.

“What?” Galo questioned, concerned he’d done something wrong.

“Not yet.” Lio panted, looking pained to have stopped. “That’s not what I want.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Galo asked genuinely but Lio thought it was the sexist thing he’d ever heard.

“I want you to take off my pants and fuck me.” Lio panted, eyes dark and pupils blown.

Galo swallowed hard. He’d been mostly running off instinct up until now. He had known how to touch Lio because that’s how he liked to touch himself. But never before had Galo been with a man that way. He knew vaguely the mechanics of it but he had not anticipated needing to know exactly how… until Lio.

But still, he wanted to try. He wanted to do this for Lio.

“Alright. Just guide me and I’ll do it.”

Lio lifted his hips and Galo helped peel the blond from his pants. Lio was naked now save for his white billowing blouse but Galo rather liked how that looked splayed out around the young man. Galo too slid his pants and underwear down to his knees.

“You need to suck on your fingers and then use them to open me up.” Lio’s voice was small and Galo’s ears burned.

“I have medical ointment in my pocket if that helps.” Galo produced the small tube from his pant’s pocket and Lio nodded.

“That’s probably better. And now you just use one finger at a time.” Lio opened his legs a little wider, exposing the small dusky pucker that Galo was supposed to somehow fit inside.

“R-right.” Galo’s face was really red now as he began to coat his fingers in the ointment. Galo was uncomfortable himself in that moment, all he wanted to do was bury himself inside Lio already, but Galo knew this was necessary to make sure Lio enjoyed himself as well. Galo brought his index finger to Lio’s opening and tested the resistance of the ring of muscles.

“Mmm.” Lio whimpered and then gasped as Galo slid his finger inside.

“Oh wow.” Galo breathed, amazed at the hot heat inside of Lio’s body. It was warm and squishy inside. Galo experimentally curled his finger, just wanting to know what the soft walls felt like, when Lio cried out. Galo had touched something.

“Ah! Galo! Ngh!” Lio grabbed onto Galo’s arm and Galo’s eyes widened.

“What was that?” Galo asked. “Did that feel good?”

“On your first try.” Lio blinked his eyes rapidly and squeezed Galo’s arm hard. “That’s good.”

“This?” Galo crooked his finger again, feeling a small taut nub inside of Lio’s body and the blond wailed.

“Stop!” Lio’s body arched and Galo grinned. He liked this.

“But it feels good right?” Galo maneuvered so that he could lie down beside Lio on the jacket, finger still firmly planted inside the other’s body. “It feels good when I touch this.”

Galo rubbed the tip of his finger over that spot again and again as Lio mewled. The young man contorted, huddling against Galo’s chest and hanging onto him. Galo rolled his hips and grinded his need against Lio’s leg.

“Galo, stop. I’ll come.” Lio pleaded, eyes watery. “I want you inside me before that.”

“Now?” Galo asked, thrusting his finger inside of Lio and the man choked. Galo eased his finger out and awaited further instructions.

“I can’t wait anymore if you’re going to tease me like this.” Lio growled, rolling onto his stomach. The man rose to his hands and knees, bare rear upturned. “This position is easiest since we didn’t prep that much.”

“Are you sure?” Galo sat up on his knees and knelt behind Lio, warms hands coming to latch onto the man’s hips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can’t wait anymore.” Lio shook his head, his cock leaking between his legs. Some precum dripped onto the outstretched material of Galo’s jacket and Lio’s face burned.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop right away.” Galo promised, grasping the base of his length as he nudged Lio’s entrance.

Lio could feel the small rocks and twigs pushing into his hands through the material of Galo’s jacket and he braced himself. He knew this wouldn’t be easy but he wanted Galo and he wanted him now. He breathed out a shaky exhale and willed his body to relax.

And then, Galo began to enter him.

“Ah.” Lio groaned softly as he felt the blunt head of Galo’s member push through that initial resistance.

The thick steady width of Galo’s cock slid inch by inch into Lio. The smaller man was doing his best to will his body to relax and accept the impressive girth. Galo was large and Lio could feel every inch of him as he slid in what seemed like a never-ending length. Galo was thicker at the base and Lio stiffened slightly at the extra stretch when the man became fully seated within him.

“Are you alright?” Galo stroked Lio’s rigid back.

“I just need a minute. I’ll start to move on my own when I’m ready.” The blond flexed his stomach as he could feel Galo filling him all the way up to what felt like his navel.

The pair remained like that for a moment, both still and unmoving as they became accustomed to one another’s bodies. Galo admired the beautiful curve of Lio’s bowed back and the firm round globes pressed flush against him.

Lio felt amazing and it was taking all of Galo’s willpower to not begin thrusting. He could tell Lio was in slight discomfort and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Lio. Galo clenched his teeth and locked his back so he would be not tempted to move. He could feel Lio flexing around him as the other tried to adjust.

“Okay.” Lio said after what felt like forever.

The blond slowly leaned forward, whimpering as he felt Galo move within him, and then just as gently slide backwards until he was fully seated once again on Galo’s length. Galo’s hips gave a start and sputtered forwards, fingers digging into his partner’s hips and holding him in place.

“Ah!” Lio threw his head back and moaned. Galo could see Lio’s body visibly shuddering.

“You… this…” Galo was lost for words as his mind could only concentrate on the incredible electricity running through his body. “You are amazing.”

“You feel so good.” Lio whimpered, twisting his hips and screwing himself down further back onto Galo. He shifted so that he could look over his shoulder and gaze at Galo. “Fuck me.”

“Anything you want.” Galo promised and then he got to work.

Galo pumped forwards, arching his lower back and clenching his muscles so that he could drill as deep into Lio as possible. The smaller man screamed in appreciation, contracting tightly around Galo and dropping from his hands to his elbows. The new angle allowed Galo more leverage and he continued to thrust, Lio’s cries spurring him on.

It was so erotic. The two of them, in the seclusion of the woods, doing something like this. It was almost primal. Small and seemingly fragile Lio bent and spread before Galo as he thrust like a beast into him. Their bodies fit together as if they were made for one another, their proportions perfectly locking them as one.

Sweat slid down Galo’s back and he grunted, shaking his bangs from his face. The muscles of him stomach were hard and taught as he used his core to slam into Lio. This felt amazing, Lio felt amazing. Galo wasn’t a virgin but he never knew sex could feel like this. Lio was so perfectly tight and wet. The wet slapping of their bodies was only making Galo harder.

Meanwhile, Lio’s face was flushed red as he frantically moved his hips backwards to meet Galo’s thrusts in time. Galo was hitting that spot deep inside of Lio and the blond could feel his orgasm building. The sensation of Galo’s impressive width sliding in and out of him was dizzying. Lio’s hips slightly ached from the aggressive pace he was fucking himself on Galo but he wanted to chase that feeling. He was so close.

“Galo.” Lio moaned, “I’m close.”

“Not yet. Just a little longer.” Galo pleaded. The fireman grabbed Lio by one of his forearms and yanked him backwards.

The new position had Lio arched; one arm fully extended behind him in Galo’s hold as his other arm steadied him on the ground between his legs. Galo had scooted closer now so that Lio was practically sitting in his lap and the position allowed him to go deeper.

Galo thrust upwards and Lio screamed, sound echoing in the woods around them.

“Ah!” Lio cried out, throwing his head backwards to rest against Galo’s shoulder. “Not there! It’s too much.”

“Hmm. I want you to feel good. Can you feel good for me?” Galo pressed a hot kiss to Lio’s cheek and thrust again. The blonde’s eyes fluttered shut, his mouth hanging open in an ‘o’.

Lio’s unattended and leaking cock was curled up against his stomach. It bobbed with the force of Galo’s thrusts and slapped against Lio’s skin. Galo quickly used his free hand and grasped Lio, beginning to firmly pump him.

“Come for me.” Galo whispered against Lio’s ear. “I want to see the look on your face when you come with me inside you.”

“G-Galo!” Lio moaned. He sat fully up, bending his arms behind his head and wrapping them around the back of Galo’s neck as the two men were now flush back to front. Galo sucked on his neck and Lio felt his balls tighten.

“Come on.” Galo egged, pumping Lio aggressively now, slick hand emitting all sorts of dirty sounds. “Show me how good you’re feeling.”

“Ngh! Stop!” Lio closed his eyes shut tight and bounced frantically in Galo’s lap. Galo growled, thrusting upwards, as he jerked Lio’s member erratically now. Lio was in sensory overload between the warmth of Galo’s hand and how he was hitting that spot inside of him with every thrust. “Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Lio cried out, white pleasure exploding out in Galo’s hand, as he clamped down tightly around the fireman.

“Fuck!” Galo swore, continuing to pump Lio through his orgasm. Lio came in waves, body trembling, and unrelenting contractions squeezing and throbbing around Galo’s cock. It was enough to bring Galo to completion as well. The blue haired man gritted his teeth as he came, pumping into Lio’s quivering body as he shot himself deep inside his partner.

“I love you.” Galo said, grabbing Lio’s face and turning it towards him so that they could kiss.

Then it was over.

The two remained like that for while, slowly kissing one another as their bodies were melded as one. Galo released Lio’s length and began to rub the man’s stomach as Lio carded his fingers through Galo’s hair. Galo felt so connected to Lio in that moment.

Galo finally let Lio go when the other complained that he was starting to get cold. Slowly and gently, Lio pulled himself free of Galo’s lap. They were both sticky and covered in each other’s pleasure. Poor Galo’s jacket was a mess beneath them and Lio smiled sheepishly. Galo simply laughed and threw it on anyways.

“I don’t want to go back.” Lio confessed. The man had pulled his pants and boots back on but his shirt was still undone as he gazed out at the lake. Galo stepped up behind and wrapped his arms around Lio’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I don’t either but we have to. We have a city to rebuild, remember?” Galo gently began to sway, hugging Lio tight. “But from now on, it’s you and me. You and me forever.”

“I want it to be a world with just you and me.” Lio spoke softly.

“We’re going to make a new world. Better than the one before. I promise you.”

“I don’t want anyone to think the word ‘Burnish’ is dirty. I just want us to live a normal life.”

“They won’t. I promise you, Lio. I’m going to protect you.”

“A new world.”

“A better world.”


End file.
